Tinha que ser você
by HikariMegure
Summary: Depois de romper seu noivado de 1 ano e meio com Uchiha Sasuke por ele ter-lhe lhe traído com a Ino Yamanaka a modelo mais badalada de Tóquio, Sakura volta a cidadezinha interiorana de Konoha onde nasceu, pois recebe a noticia que sua mãe esta doente, e da a volta por cima com muito estilo e coragem e bem.. Com a ajuda de um certo loirinho.


Capitulo Um: Um dia de Cão.

Sakura acordará de terrível mau humor esta manhã se encaminhava apresada entre a multidão com um copo de café fumegante em uma das mãos e uma maleta na outra, trajava uma saia social preta tipo envelope, sapatos de salto fino lustrosos, um terninho da mesma cor da saia e uma blusa branca de seda com alguns botões entreabertos, continha uma expressão assassina nos olhos esmeraldinos, tendo os belos cabelos róseos presos em um coque frouxo deixando algumas mechas soltas lhe caindo ao rosto.

Bufava e exclamava palavras desconectadas, atraindo olhares inquisidores. Passara a noite toda sem conseguir dormir em seu apartamento localizado em um bairro de classe média-alta perto do centro de Tóquio, e quando pegará no sono, tinha sonhado com sua cidade natal Konoha tendo Naruto o velho amigo de infância enchendo suas paciências o tempo inteiro e consequente disso acordara atrasada, se trocou correndo e quando desceu no estacionamento...Puff! Seu carro zerinho não ligara, tinha de ir a pé até a empresa em que trabalhava sem poder tomar seu desjejum tranquilamente na cafeteria "Hashitag Coffe" que mais gostava.

Entrou no umbral das enormes portas duplas de vidro espelhado da Corporit's Lee que se abriam em o menor movimento, e subiu o elevador as pressas, varias cabeças a cumprimentava e ela apenas respondia com um leve aceno da sua.

Chegou ao seu andar onde dividia a sala com sua colega de trabalho e melhor amiga nas horas vagas Shizune, a morena já estava sentada em sua escrivaninha pendurada ao telefone, quando Sakura desabou na mesinha ao lado em uma cadeira giratória e confortável, bateu a maleta na mesa e suspirou.

Shizune ao ver a amiga entrar imediatamente parou de falar ao telefone e o desligou pegando impulso com as mãos na mesa para a cadeira rodar até a de Sakura.

-My god! O que aconteceu com você? - falou a moça interessada apoiando os cotovelos na mesa da outra.

-Nem pergunte, Shizune... Nem pergunte!- Falou a rósea encostando o copo de café nos lábios finos e contraídos.

-Pergunto sim!- protestou a morena dando um leve sorriso a expressão aborrecida da outra.- Deve ter sido algo grave já que nem maquiagem passou.

Sakura suspirou não tinha jeito de esconder nada de Shizune, ela sempre descobria e para evitar que a outra ficasse a interrogando no restante do dia decidiu contar aborrecida como fora a sua manhã até ali, Shizune apenas ouvia e tinha uma expressão descontraída na face.

-Bom... Sakura, pelo menos seu noivo ainda é o Sasuke- falou a morena divertida arrastando sua cadeira para sua mesa.

Sakura deu um leve sorriso, sempre que seu dia estava ruim ou ela estava chateada com alguma coisa Shizune sempre lhe lembrava desse importantíssimo detalhe... Ser noiva de Sasuke Uchiha, O herdeiro de todo o império Uchiha de petrolíferas, sorriu de leve e se permitiu deixar os orbes verdes mar desfocados.

Sempre sonhara em ser noiva de Sasuke, desde que o viu pela primeira vez estava cursando o primeiro ano do colegial em konoha e a partir dai andava atrás do moreno, e ele nunca lhe dava bola e por fim a família do moreno ganhará credito no mercado petroleiro e se mudou para cidade grande, então veio com a cara e a coragem atrás de seu amado para ser alguém na vida e nunca desistiu de seu sonho, até que conseguiu o que queria... Ser a noiva dele e daqui um mês subiriam ao altar.. Mas parecia que ela ainda não se sentia completa e nem satisfeita.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta ser escancarada, Sakura despertou se com um leve susto e bufou de leve ao ver o seu "querido" Chefe adentrar sua sala.

-SAKURA-CHAN! - berrou ele enquanto deslizava até a mesa dela com uma voz cantarolante - Minha flor do agreste!- Ele deu uma pirueta deixando que seu terno verde arvore esvoaçasse de leve.

-Bom dia para o senhor também, Senhor Lee- falou Shizune divertida enquanto digitava algumas anotações em seu notebook.

-Ah! Shizhune-san me desculpe, mas quando Sakura-chan está presente eu só tenho olhos para ela!- falou o moreno de sobrancelhas grossas e cabelos de tigelinha estendendo uma rosa amarela para Sakura.

-Obrigada Senhor Lee! - falou a outra revirando os olhos e depositando a bonita rosa aberta em um vaso onde continha outras oito rosas idênticas só que já murchas.

-Eu fiquei preocupado com você Sakura-chan! Não chegava nunca minha estrela do mar, você sabe que eu não sou nada aqui sem ti!- falou ele galanteador erguendo as sobrancelhas enormes e peludas para ela pegando a mão da mesma e a beijando.

Sakura estreitou os olhos e deu um sorrisinho patético para ele sem conseguir pronunciar nada, pois pelo humor que estava mandaria ele catar coquinho daqui a pouco.

-Sakura-chan meu chuchu de ponta torta eu queria saber se você estará livre esta noite para... - mas a rósea o interrompeu.

-Senhor Lee... Eu já lhe disse que estou noiva... Caso o Senhor tenha esquecido... Agora se o senhor também não se lembra passou muitos relatórios para mim e para Shizune revisarmos... - falou ela o olhando impacientemente enquanto tamborilavam as belas unhas compridas e pintadas de renda em cima da mesa.

-Ah! AH esperança é a ultima que morre! -falou ele com a voz cantada indo ate a porta puxando a maçaneta da mesma - Um dia o meu fogo da juventude atingirá você Sakura-chan minha abobrinha assada! Au revoir!- e fechou esta com certo estrondo.

Shizune cairá na gargalhada se contorcendo com lagrimas nos olhos enquanto Sakura bufava de irritação. Rock Lee seu chefe era deveras apaixonado por ela desde que entrará ali na empresa como estagiaria fazia quatro anos, e ele nunca desistia, sempre a cortejando e colocando apelidinhos nada românticos ou se quer consideráveis, não era uma pessoa ruim, tão pouco ambiciosa, era apenas irritantemente feliz, sempre falando coisas sobre fogo da juventude e espalhando sinais de jóias com o polegar por onde passava.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eram quinze para o meio dia Sakura acabará de rever um relatório muito irritante, quando Shizune se levantou e jogou o terninho nos ombros enquanto colocava a cadeira no lugar.

-Vamos almoçar?- perguntou a morena para a outra. - combinei de irmos ao Itikiri com o pessoal da repartição nova.

-Não, pode ir... Irei almoçar com Sasuke-kun hoje - respondeu ela sorrindo de leve para a morena.

-Está bem... bom almoço romântico - disse a outra lhe jogando um beijinho com uma piscadela marota fechando-lhe a porta.

Sakura se recostou na sua cadeira massageando a nuca, abriu o bolsinho de fora da sua maleta e retirou o celular rosa de ultima geração dali, discou o numero já conhecido e colocou o telefone no ombro o prendendo com a orelha enquanto ouvia o chamado do mesmo, e ia ajeitando os papeis sobre a mesa.

O chamado continuo estava a irritando, "onde estaria o amado que não atendia?..".. " Alo?" a voz grave ecoou em seu ouvido... "Sasuke-kun sou..." A voz dela foi interrompida "Aqui quem fala é Uchiha Sasuke deixe o seu recado se quiser piii" a rósea desligou o celular .

-Caixa postal... - sussurrou baixinho intrigada enquanto pegava a maleta e a fechava, tinha que se apressar ou chegaria atrasada.

Saiu do escritório, e começou a andar entre os pedestres apressadamente para o Jachin um restaurante típico de comida japonesa com pratos especiais, depois de vinte minutos de caminhada já que seu carro não se encontrava o que causou muitos aborrecimentos a Sakura ela chegou ao restaurante pensando estar atrasada, mas o garçom lhe informara que não havia chegado ninguém, ela lhe sorriu e foi ate o banheiro.

Lavou as mãos e passou um pouco de maquiagem, um pó para disfarçar as olheiras, um esfumaçado leve de sombra marrom que destacou os orbes esmeraldinos uma mascara para os cílios de tom negro e um gloss rosado preferido sabor cereja, prendeu um pouco mais o coque deixando propositalmente alguns fios rosados lhe caírem à face dando um charme a executiva, sorriu para sua imagem refletida no espelho e voltou para a mesa e nada de Sasuke ter chegado.

Passado uma hora Sakura cansada de esperar e de ligar no celular dele e só cair na caixa o que fez seu humor piorar. O garçom com certo pesar no olhar de ver uma mulher tão bela sentada sozinha esperando alguém que não vinha resolveu lhe oferecer um drink que a rósea recusou se levantou e tomou rumo ao seu local de trabalho.

Chegou antes de Shizune, de certo deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa com o amado e ficará até um pouco preocupada, mas o barulho de alguém abrindo a porta à fez despertar de seus devaneios.

A amiga vinha sorridente, com o jornal Tóquio Online debaixo do braço e dois potinhos de sorvete um de creme e um de morango em suas mãos.

-E ai belíssima! Como foi o encontro romântico? - disse a outra se sentando à mesa da rósea colocando o jornal em cima dos papeis em que ela trabalhava e ao ver a expressão da outra seu sorriso vacilou- O que? - interrogou a olhando depositando o pote de sorvete na frente da amiga e abrindo o seu de morango colocando uma colherada na boca.

-Sorvete em... Parece que você acertou Shizu! - apelidou carinhosamente a amiga deixando visíveis algumas olheiras de cansaço e rugas de aborrecimento e abrindo seu pote de sorvete começando a comê-lo e contou tudo que se passara no almoço.

-Não fica assim Sakura! Às vezes ele teve problemas... E só vai contar a noite - falou solidaria a amiga sorrindo-lhe quase acabando seu sorvete. - Escute vamos ver seu signo antes que o chefinho invada e nos afogue de papeis repetitivos e chatos.

A outra concordou e juntas passaram a folhear as paginas do jornal até o caderninho de signos.

-Aqui... Áries... Hoje você terá provações ininterruptas, e talvez o caminho que você esta seguindo não seja exatamente o que lhe deixara feliz... Cuidado com o dia de cão que pode cruzar o seu caminho, cor: lilás...- Assim que Shizune leu arqueou a sobrancelha para a outra.

-Bobagens! - falou a rósea levemente insegura com o que ouvira- vamos trabalhar! - e juntas elas voltaram aos papeis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lee visitou a sala delas mais duas vezes no dia arrancando risadas divertidas e escandalosas de Shizune e bufos indignados de uma Sakura nervosa, a tarde passou em um piscar de olhos, Sakura largou os papeis na mesa exausta e se espreguiçou.

-Vou pegar um café você quer Shizu?- perguntou a rósea se levantando.

-Passo amiga, vou terminar isso aqui antes que eu enlouqueça- disse a morena.

Sakura saiu da sua sala e foi em direção as repartições onde tinha um hall com uma cafeteria, estava vazia aquele horário, foi ate a maquininha e colocou o copo em baixo do lugar indicado apertando os botões pode ver o café preto e fumegante escorrer para dentro do copo o enchendo, quando ia voltando para a sua sala com um pacotinho de bolachas salgadas e o copo alguém veio correndo e trombou nela deixando o café quente derramar inteiro sob sua blusa branca de seda lhe queimando a pele.

-Ai! Merda!- deixou que um palavrão escapasse de seus lábios enquanto sacudiu a blusa rapidamente para esfriá-la.

-Sorry baby! - falou um moreno alto de aparência animalesca com caninos salientes e duas tatuagens exóticas como fendas vermelhas nas bochechas- sabia que você fica ainda mais sexy com cheirinho de café- e imitou um cão uivando.

Kiba na concepção de Sakura era grotesco, era totalmente animalesco, grosso, rude com as mulheres, um machão indomável, sempre dando em cima descaradamente, trabalhava em uma das repartições como ajudante administrativo de Kurenai chefe do departamento dele.

Sakura bufou e lhe lançou um olhar mortal enquanto corria para sua sala e no caminho da mesma se deparou com Lee.

-Sakura-san! Meu grão de café o que ouve com você, está feria? - falou impulsivo- NÃO TEMA!- gritou escandaloso sorrindo com seus dentes alinhados e branquíssimos ofuscando a visão de Sakura. - Eu a salvarei - e veio gingando em sua direção.

Sakura respirou varias vezes e, pois a mão a frente do corpo como sinal de pare para o chefe.

-Senhor Lee agora não, por favor!- implorou se desviando e abrindo a porta de sua sala a bateu.

-My god! o que ouve !- falou Shziune levemente assustada.

-Nem pergunte - Sakura meteu a testa na mesa- Nem pergunte...aquele imbecil do Kiba esbarrou em mim e derrubou o meu café!- falou aborrecida e com os cabelos rosados já emaranhados parecendo um algodão doce- Não vejo a hora de ir para casa!

-Cuidado com o dia de cão ...- falou a morena solidaria- Agora eu entendi... - sorriu divertida voltando ao trabalho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O final do dia chegou lento e sorrateiro quando Sakura despertou já eram seis e quarenta Shizune já tinha ido embora a muito tempo dizendo para ela não se esforçar demais, no fundo passou o dia todo preocupada com Sasuke que não retornava suas ligações, pegando seu terninho e o colocando se levantou da mesa, fechou o mesmo para esconder a mancha de café mais ficou ainda mais ridículo, optou por colocar a maleta na frente, ligou mais uma vez para Sasuke e nada, decidiu então passar a casa do amado, se ele não lhe atendia por telefone iria querer explicações pessoalmente.

Saiu do escritório e desceu no metro, pegou um trem e teve que aguentar vários olhares sobre si e muitas cantadas sem sentidos, Sakura era uma mulher bonita que se preocupava com sua aparência, ao redor dos anos sua futilidade atingira ao ápice coisa dela gastar quase todo dinheiro com acessórios, de uns tempos para cá nem isso a satisfazia, sentira que faltava algo mais ela não sabia o que era, tinha um bom emprego, estabilidade social e o noivo dos sonhos que sempre desejara, o que mais ela podia querer?

O som da campainha do metro a despertou e ela desceu na estação que lhe era conveniente, a casa dele era perto do metro a quatro quadras, ela chegou ao portão enorme da casa dele , a família Uchiha possuía 3 casas e a mansão exuberante se localizava ali no centro, chegou ao porteiro e este lhe sorriu a deixando entrar, subiu os degraus de mármore e bateu na porta de madeira talhada.

Ela ouviu o barulho de passos que logo a recepcionaram, era Bahyo a governanta da casa, ao contrario dela o Uchiha morava ainda na casa dos pais , os senhores Uchiha eram muito ocupados quase nunca tinha alguém em casa, era mais Sasuke que não viajava freqüentemente para negócios.

-Oh Senhorita Sakura-chan - falou a senhora amavelmente - Em que posso servi-la?- continuou se curvando em certo respeito.

-Bah-san... O Sasuke-kun está?- perguntou esperançosa lançando um sorriso a senhora.

-Oh! O senhor Uchiha não saiu para encontrá-la? - perguntou a Senhora inocentemente tendo um ar de leve confusão.

-Comigo? Em que lugar?- perguntou Sakura surpresa não escondendo a sua curiosidade.

-E não era com a senhora que ele falava hoje a tarde? - perguntou Bah ainda mais confusa começando a perceber a situação.

Sakura sentiu o estomago despencar, respirou fundo uma vez e contou até dez mentalmente, não adiantava esbravejar com Bah, se quisesse saber onde ele estaria teria que jogar verde para colher maduro.

-Ah!- exclamou falsamente aliviada - E isso mesmo Bah... Vim aqui porque não me lembro o nome do lugar que ele queria me encontrar, e eu não estou conseguindo falar no celular dele - deu um sorriso de falsete.

-Ah!- a outra parecendo aliviada de não ter dado com a língua nos dentes lhe sorriu- Ele foi ao Lottu's Hotel... Jantar - e continuou- é melhor se apresar ou estará muito atrasada já que vocês marcaram as oito.

-Sim, sim.. Obrigada Bah!- e dando um beijinho rápido na bochecha da senhora Sakura partiu a passos apresados olhou no relógio e por incrível que parecia já eram oito e quarenta.

-Menina Sakura vá com cuidado - acenou Bah da porta de madeira da casa dos Uchihas.

Sakura estava vermelha de raiva e indignação, o Uchiha perfeitinho não atendera ao telefone o dia inteiro, lhe dera um bolo e ainda sim ia jantar fora com outra pessoa, sua cólera estava atingindo um nível mortal.

Ela rumou em direção Lottu's Hotel era ali perto graças a deus, pois seus pés já estavam pedindo arrego _"Como é difícil ficar sem carro nos dias de hoje"_ pensou cansada enquanto visualizava o hotel ao fundo da paisagem.

Não era um lugar incrivelmente majestoso e de puro luxo, mas ainda sim tinha certo glamur, era pequeno e aconchegante, já jantara ali com o Uchiha algumas vezes e até dormiram juntos uma noite.

Adentrou a recepção colocando a maleta em frente ao corpo a abraçando para esconder a mancha de café da blusa e sorriu para o recepcionista.

-Boa noite senhorita - falou ele com um ar imponente na voz - em que posso ajudá-la.?

-Boa noite... - falou Sakura com a voz falsamente doce - Eu queria a mesa reservada do Uchiha -

-Ah! o Senhor Uchiha acabou de subir para um quarto e pediu que não fosse incomodado - sorriu ele maliciosamente.

Um buraco se abriu no estomago de Sakura,"ele não teria coragem... Calma Sakura não é o que você pensa" tentou se acalmar com pensamentos de conforto, mas mesmo assim o aperto em seu peito e a dor que lhe invadiam não havia parado.

-Ah... Mas ele que me chamou aqui... Acabou de ligar ao meu celular... - sorriu azeda para ele.

-Sinto muito senhorita, mas ordens são ordens - falou ele como se se encerra o assunto.

-Mas eu sou esposa dele!- - exclamou com raiva batendo a mão sobre o balcão. - Exijo que me diga o quarto dele. -Disse já perdendo a cabeça.

-Escute você não é a primeira pessoa que se passa por esposa de figurões ricos em Tóquio esta bem?- falou o recepcionista debochado- E acho que você deveria pesquisar mais, pois a noiva do senhor Uchiha é loira!

A rósea sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha e a boca ficar seca "Sakura deve ser coisa de negócios..." pensava tentando se convencer no ultimo. Sabia que ninguém a conhecia direito, o Uchiha sempre mantinha ela fora dos flashs dos paparazzis alegando privacidade até o casamento enquanto ficava plantada ouviu um leve psiu que a despertou, olhou para o lado e viu uma camareira lhe chamando por detrás de um pilar, a moça ergueu a sobrancelha e a acompanhou.

-Aqui - disse a outra menor lhe entregando um par de chaves- Não acho justo - falou a desconhecida lhe dando uma palmadinha solidaria.

Sakura suspirou com medo do que poderia estar detrás daquela porta de numero 25 "Calma Sakura, são só negócios... só negócios... eu e Sasuke vamos nos casar... daqui um meses..." e colocou a chave na fechadura e a rodou, ouviu um leve click e empurrou a porta com o pé fazendo barulho..

Acena que se seguiu era grotesca, Sasuke estava embolado na cama entre um par de pernas finas e torneadas que ela não podia ver o rosto de sua dona, a cólera a atingiu em cheio, o seu chão sumiu debaixo de seus pés, a boca ficou amarga e seu coração apertou parecendo que ia estourar, seus olhos queimaram anunciando o choro iminente que viria a seguir.

O Barulho assustou casal, e o moreno ficou lívido ao ver a noiva parada diante da porta enquanto a amante se levantava e se enrolava no lençol.

-Sakura...- começou ele pegando o travesseiro e tampando a parte da frente escondendo suas partes baixas.

-N-não... fala...- Soluçou a rósea segurando a maleta com tanta firmeza que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

-Não é o que você pensa! - Falou ele vindo se aproximar da menor.

-Não chega... perto de mim...- soluçou de novo ficando com os orbes anuviados pelas lagrimas, tudo que sonhara para si desde a adolescência, tudo que queria fora-lhe arrancado sem dó nem piedade, seu coração parecia ter se isolado, seu estomago parecia que fora parar nos pés.

-Sakura você - começou novamente o Uchiha mais foi interrompido por um grito.

-CALA BOCA! SEU ORDINÁRIO! - explodiu estarrecida de ódio.

-Eu dei minha vida a você... Dediquei anos a você... e quando finalmente consigo... Estar junto de ti... Você faz isso... - os orbes avermelhados pelo choro se focaram acusadores para o moreno.

A outra procurava suas roupas apressadamente colocando o vestidinho curto de tecido colante sem mesmo vestir as peças intimas.

-Sasuke eu já vou indo - informou com voz melódica dando uma leve pigarreada pegando sua bolsa.

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI A LUGAR NENHUM BISCATE! - gritou Sakura extremamente alterada.

-Sakura olha o escândalo. - falou o moreno tentando chegar perto mais esta esquivava arisca.

-Olha o escândalo?- os orbes verdes esmeraldas faiscaram em puro ódio. - VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE SASUKE UCHIHA.

Não bastava traí-la acabar com todos seus sonhos ainda sim ele parecia apenas se importar com sua imagem, aquilo foi o fim, depois de todo dia terrível que ela tivera ainda tinha que lhe dar com isso, Sakura não era psicologicamente forte para isso, jogou a maleta na direção do Uchiha e o mesmo se esquivou, enquanto partiu para a agressão física com socos chutes e pontapés em direção a loira.

Ela reconhecera... Era Yamanaka Ino a modelo pop moment do ano, a loira se escondia atrás do Uchiha enquanto Sakura queria feri-la de todo jeito batendo nos dois, jogou-os no corredor onde as pessoas já haviam saído de seus quartos para ver o que acontecia, e camareira que lhe entregou a chave olhava tudo com um ar de vitória.

-CAFAJESTE! SASUKE UCHIHA VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM CAFAJESTE! - gritava enlouquecida tentando acerta-lo de todas as formas.

A briga já estava no saguão pessoas gravavam tudo em seus celulares de alta tecnologia.

-SAKURA PARA COM ISSO! ISSO SÓ ACONTECEU POR CULPA SUA - ele berrou já nervoso com as atitudes dela.

Paff! Foi o que se pode ouvir do tapa estralado e em cheio no rosto do moreno.

-COMO... COMO VOCÊ OUSA DIZER QUE A CULPA FOI MINHA?- Perguntou a rósea chocada e incrédula.

-Sakura você e muito pegajosa, voc- Paff! Outro tapa foi-se ouvido e o rosto do Uchiha apresentava dois vergões no rosto um de cada lado.

-VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS OUSE MENCIONAR O MEU NOME, OBRIGADO PELO FAVOR QUE ME FEZ!- e dizendo isso saiu a passos firmes do hotel deixando-se ser engolida pela noite.


End file.
